


[art] Take Care Of It

by WolfWagon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWagon/pseuds/WolfWagon
Summary: Fanart of bad boss Kylo Ren locating a small child.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[art] Take Care Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> I imagine that's the stormtrooper who delivered the news Baby Yoda was missing somewhere on the ship.


End file.
